Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Legends Awakened
by Vanguardknight0
Summary: Long searching for a outlaw that ruined Aero's life, he battles enemies in a attempt to gather information and soon uncovers his past and learns the truth behind it but as he searches his past he must team up with a rookie in the guild ranks to uncover a much darker motion is set that will change the world forever. This is a story set several years after the event of PMD: EOS
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note and Spoiler alert warning:** PMD: EOS (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky) was undoubtedly the best PMD out there with its interesting story and selection of characters that made them emotionally tied to you on a personal level such as Grovyle who was probably the best of them all and plot twists throughout the game. (Anything else beyond that wasn't as good as EOS. 3D was nice and all but the story and final bosses in my opinion weren't all that good but the plot twist in SMD with your partner surprised me, but the intense grind and lack of original starters and terrible bosses. (I really hoped Yveltal was the boss but instead we got a hunk of whatever.)

But anyway the 2D version was the best (I cried bro…like for real…THE FEELS ARE REAL!) and I always wanted to create a story based off the ideology of EOS. So here in best interest forwarded several years after the events of PMD: EOS but I will not be focusing on EOS and instead will be focusing on a different set of events that would be tied to that of EOS in a different selection of characters. In time you will begin to understand why. Anyway enjoy the story. **Disclaimer** : I disclaim PMD.

* * *

 **Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Legends Awakened**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **A change in Routine**

* * *

 **Magnezone POV**

The morning sun drifted across the small forest of Mystifying forest, illuminating the way for those that dwelled within the foggy surroundings. It was noon from the look of the sun. The wind was pleasantly blowing smoothly across the tip of the trees and the grass. Due to the fog and only layers of the sun peered inside the ghostly cover, but allowed enough to make the forest visible to one's vision. Black ashes stained the ground in patches while some trees were damaged or knocked over.

Within a clearing inside the forest was an Alakazam who was tied to a tree covered in bruises in and cuts from an earlier battle. A cloth was tied around his eyes to prevent him from using Psychic based moves as his arms wasn't the only thing that allowed him to use his moves.

Two magnemite's were untying him and ready to seize him at a moment's notice. Magmazone oversaw the arrest, but was occupied by the one who brought the outlaw to justice. A small orange figure wearing a light brown coat with a hood that concealed his face standing not even past two feet tall glared at the outlaw as he turned around to leave the area.

"Wait, what about your reward?" asked the Magnezone even though he already knew the answer.

The figure stopped and turned his head slightly to stare at him with his narrow orange eyes. Pulling his hood back to see the Pokémon better, he exposed himself to prowling eyes revealing to be nothing more than a Charmander. He was young in his youth, an adolescent if you could say bearing small scars in random areas showing his experience from previous battles, but acted if he was much older than he was. There wasn't much to describe about the small reptilian Pokémon other than the fact he was an odd one.

There was a difference indeed and even wore a small red cloth on his right arm which he swore was a scarf at one point and possibly was. His eyes were fueled by what felt like hatred burning in eyes but it wasn't for the Sheriff and he swore he could've seen a more depressed version of him flash across his eyes like he was hiding something.

The Charmander replied with a voice that made him seem older than what his young appearance shown to be "As I told you before Sheriff Magnezone, I want information for each capture which is something you keep failing to provide. Anything else is worthless to me."

The Magnezone sighed not sure how to respond but his curiosity got the better of him. "Why even take the jobs then and why all of this this effort even if you're not getting what you want?"

The Charmander stared into his eyes for several moments before looking to the sky as if he was searching for something. "Because Sheriff Magnezone if I don't then who will, besides I need to keep myself occupied and continue to sharpen my skill for when the time comes."

"For when you find the Garchomp they call…Attar is it?" The Magnezone asked falling into deep thought.

The Charmander stiffened at the name and responded back coldly, "You can call him all you want Sheriff, but to me he is a murderer and if you don't get me the information I want of where he is currently at then I will tear through this entire region searching for him."

The Magnezone became stern at his response but nodded slowly knowing that the Charmander would do exactly that. He wanted to avoid that altogether though because he already had his hands full enough as it was dealing with outlaws and he did not want to add the Charmander to the list. He didn't want to place him under arrest either because he was the only person he knew that was currently capable of taking on such missions to capture outlaws even if there were other famous teams out there such as Raider or Charm. This Sole Pokémon who tackled these missions alone has proven more than enough to settle on his top list to call.

He even proved such experience that he possessed when he return from Zero Island North with the outlaw there singlehandedly. He has not seen such skill in the past other than another popular duo that he watched rise within the ranks to become heroes as he knows today. But it was rare to see such faces ever since… He didn't want to dwell on the thought more than he wanted too.

"I'll see what I can do… but it's hard these days to find such information, especially for certain individuals, but we in order to secure what you want we will have to broaden our search beyond the limits of the mountain ranges," the Magnezone replied.

Charmander turned to leave once more and proceeded to enter the forest opposite of where Magnezone was. "You look for them, Sheriff, and you let me deal with the hard work. Just as long as we get closer to 'Him' I don't care what needs to be done." Raising his arm in the air, which the brown cloak of his sleeves slid down revealing the orange scales of him, the figure waved a good-bye. "You'll know where to find me."

The Charmander disappeared into the thick forest as Magnezone watched from a distance. He let another sigh troubled that the persistent Charmander continued searching for someone he has not seen or heard in such a long time but it was hard searching for a reason of why he wanted to track the Garchomp not giving any hint of his purposes.

He said he wanted to bring the known outlaw to justice but Magnezone was skeptical of the small Pokémon. He claimed justice yet he notice the Pokémon was on a path of retribution. Calling Garchomp a murderer was more than enough to confirm his suspicions. He would continue working with the Charmander until the day they find Attar where he would arrest him if it ever comes to that.

He also hoped that the Charmander would not go too far as to kill him. Magnezone has not seen a Pokémon passed away in years during his time of service as an Sheriff of the law other than paying respects to Pokémon that have died of illness or age and there might have been times where a Pokémon suffered grave injuries from another but were not fatal enough to kill it.

He does not dream of seeing a corpse in front of him and instead only wishes to see something incapacitated and unable to fight. Broken bones were part of a battle, but he rather seems something get knocked unconscious. Oran Berries can only do so much in terms of treating wounds and Reviver Seeds aren't something that resurrects the dead. He shivered as past memories drifted into his mind and he quickly change his thoughts to the Charmander.

The small Pokémon was named Aero from what he gathered from the locals, but despite his cold shoulder and out for his own needs, the locals spoke highly of the small Pokémon. However, when he would go into Treasure Town he was unheard of and nobody seemed to know his name. The locals said he equivalent to that of a Pseudo-legendary which names were given by others that described them as Pokémon capable of taking on the Legendaries – godlike Pokémon that governed over the world in which they lived in.

It was humorous to him if Aero would be given such a title and he doubted if he possessed the power. Despite being able to survive Zero Island and the mysterious negative effects it has on Pokémon he knew that there hasn't been Pokémon that he has seen demonstrating such raw power. Two souls came to mind that he could have considered of Pseudo-legendary status but he drifted from the thoughts.

There were some Pokémon out there in the world that was born to wield the status of Pseudo-legendary which could have been a Dragonite or a Tyranitar. However such Pokémon sought to use the power they were gifted to their own selfish greed. Garchomp were also the kind of Pokémon to wield Pseudo-legendary status.

Perhaps when he would finally pinpoint the location of Attar he could watch the Pseudo-legendary exchange blows with the wannabe Aero. Aero denied such accusations of locals calling him Pseudo-legendary, but then again Magnezone doubted the locals saw anyone stronger than Aero in their village which was located far inside the depths of Umber Forest.

It was located between Apple woods and Oran Forest and was discovered by a team that gotten lost during an adventure. The village remained distant however given that they avoided the outside world and relied on a guild of their own to survive and thrive in peace which only strengthened his opinion about their blindness that there are stronger Pokémon out there other than Aero or the teams that assembled there.

This came to the sheriff's mind of why Aero could have just asked the guild there to seek out the information he needs. The sheriff thought it over his mind suggested to cease his complaining and appreciate the apprehension of outlaws out in the region. He was a little understaffed at the moment.

Information was limited there but he didn't push the issue only managing to get a few words and the name of the village which was called Spearhead. Pseudo-legendary or not he never seen Aero fight and usually arrived on scene to see the outlaw tied up and ready to be turned into his custody where the individual would be detained and serve time until they change their ways for good. He guessed he would soon find out…if he ever does. He soon slipped from his thoughts as he heard the sound of struggle behind him followed by the coherent occasional swearing of Pokémon he usually arrests and turned around to see his deputies frequently shocking the criminal to halt his intolerance to their commands. Magnezone inhaled slowly and thought to himself.

It was just another one of those days.

* * *

 **Aero's POV**

Aero walked for several minutes leaving the Sheriff to his duties slowly becoming calmer after his heated debut with the Sheriff irritated that he wasn't getting what he wanted. He knew it would take time to accomplish his task of finding the whereabouts of Attar but he never imagined that it would take this long.

 _It's like he doesn't even want to be found,_ Aero mumbled to himself. He heard rumors of a Garchomp roaming the region but gossip never gotten him anywhere. Nonetheless he was content somewhat battling off outlaws to burn off his anger whenever he got frustrated but he still remained focus on the Pokémon that he sought so revengefully. He didn't need to explain his reasons, it was personal and he wanted to tear into the Garchomp with every inch of burning hatred inside his body until he would hear him plead only to strike him down without an inch of remorse. He will eventually find him and hoped that the Pokémon hasn't died by anyone else or of natural causes.

Aero pulled a map from the depths of his coat to determine his next course of action and nearly didn't the notice the letter slip from his pocket. He stared at it briefly before reaching down to pick it and felt dumbstruck by its presence. He was supposed to give the letter to someone in the Wigglytuff Guild by the name of Chatot but the letter was meant to be delivered two days ago and he got sidetracked the entire. "The things I do," he mumbled to himself staring lazily at the letter.

He was also surprised that it didn't slip out during his battles or seemed damage overall but the recent battles weren't all that challenging. The Alakazam he fought might have been more difficult with his Psychic abilities but Aero's wits won him the battle

Better get this delivered before she finds out that I didn't deliver it and by her, he meant his liaison or secretary who over watched his wellbeing and planned operations at the Guild in Spearhead Village. He exhaled in annoyance wanting to avoid the town ever since he heard of it seeing it too foreign for his taste. But he owed a debt and it was a favor that she asked personally.

He didn't want to fail her at a simple task and since that it was still the afternoon he had time to burn to get there but he theorized that once he arrived there evening would set in motion. The reason why it would take that long is because he did not have an Explorer Badge like other rescue teams. It was a device unlike none other that was infused with the power of psychological teleportation to a certain location with pinpoint accuracy. However it was limited to one location – a drawback of the technology.

He never wanted to opt up becoming a rescue team knowing it was a great responsibility and restricted most of his freedom to do as he pleased. It also was of requirement to have a partner when enlisting within the ranks of the guild. He could have been an explorer which was a solo position, but that was a rank that surpassed rescue team and was only given to those that graduation from guilds. His liaison failed to get him one for easy travel, but the guild master there refused to hand off such badges.

Badges weren't given out by Pokémon who were not enlisted in the ranks of the guild for having such devices would allow someone – if used wrongly – to escape rescue teams. Aero didn't complain over the issue believing that his journey from far and distant lands would strengthen his body and soul. He saw it as a challenge which would become a daily activity of traveling such distances. And right now he was about to embark on a journey to Treasure Town which was a dreaded name in his opinion.

If someone was concerned for the town they should change its name to something that wouldn't attract thieves. The name would no doubt attract bandits and outlaws to the town, but so far he hasn't heard anything that made the town dangerous to go too, although, he heard rumors of some outlaws secretly passing through the town to gather information.

That caught Aero's attention the most and mentally smacked his self for not thinking of it anytime soon. If there was information to gather he would probably get more info out of the town and the guild itself then relying on the Sheriff to deliver for him as it was becoming apparent that he was not receiving what he wanted?

He smirked slightly tucking the letter back and pulled a compass from the other side of his coat to read what his bearings was and find the direction he needed head too. He needed to head southwest to reach his designation passing through Serenity River which would be challenging since he was a Fire type but he knew of a crossing there. If he haven't he would have had to circle around passing Oran Forest which would have been a day travels worth. He also didn't want to return to Spearhead Village to see the disappointment on his liaisons face when she discovered that he is past due on his delivery.

He grumbled at the thought of being a delivery man for her but shrugged it off. Before stepping off on his journey he tucked his compass and map into the folds of his pocket and departed. He moved through the dense forest listening to the sound of bug Pokémon communicating to each other watching cautiously as Aero passed through. His stomach growled after today's fight and he figured he would get something to eat while he was at Treasure Town. If it was one thing he didn't carry with him it was a satchel or rucksack of sorts to allow him to carry food. He pondered on the thought of purchasing such a thing in Treasure town to avoid being in these situations as the guild in Spearhead didn't provide him one since he was not part of it.

They didn't recognize his talents like the locals did for some odd reasons claiming he was some pseudo-legendary or whatever but he didn't complain and he knew his liaison would get him one, but as right now he was on a journey to Treasure Town. Unlike rescue teams he wasn't trained or introduced appropriately to the conditions of when traveling. By now he should have learned his lesson but he was stubborn and didn't pay attention to his own basic needs. He did learn a few things from his liaison though as she proved to be an invaluable asset or what some would call 'friend'. She taught him the ropes and even help him trained to be the lethal warrior he is today and wherever he was she was with him too either lecturing him or briefing him on his next assignment if he so happen to choose.

Probably one of the first friends he could ever have as she demonstrated concern over his wellbeing than herself. They spent their childhood knowing each other which the reason she is who she is. He just failed to see it from time to time of how much she cared for him, not to an intimate level as he suspected that she was secretly trying to hit on the Chatot. That what he suspected the letter was for, to share whatever she wanted with the bird as he was such a distant away. She was always busy operating within the guild at Spearhead and didn't have time to fly all the way to Treasure Town which she sought with pleads for him to deliver the letter whenever chance he got but Aero was failing to live up to that. So hopefully he could get this knocked out by today and arrive back home by either midnight or morning light and take the day off.

Knowing him he would probably jump straight back into the action but prior experience with that nearly got the best of him. He might have great endurance but fatigue was something that couldn't be combatted without proper sleep. He learned that the hard way nearly falling prey to a lurking Ariados. Luckily he sensed its presence and escape in time before it could shoot a String Shot at him and make him immobile. He was a Fire and could easily fend off the Bug type but if he would have gotten poisoned or paralyzed then it would have been an entirely different story.

Bug type like those feeds on whatever they find when berries lack what they desire. Pokémon born in the wild pose a different threat than the more civilized versions today, but it was rare to see such Pokémon with low intelligence. However some Pokémon born into packs or hives are territorial in nature not wanting to adapt to modern society, it was a foreign influence to them.

Being in this forest right now Aero could be in danger mocking his small form and seeing how he was traveling alone, however, wild Pokémon would only attack if threatened. Berries were a Pokémon's main diet but if it ever comes a day where berries were limited and not an option then a Pokémon would give into its instincts and search for suitable meal to quell its hunger. It sounded sickening to Aero when he thought of it.

Eh…it's the world he lives in and will just have to deal with it.

Aero slid down a slope taking a shortcut and balanced his body to avoid rolling his way down. Once he reached the bottom he pulled his compass to reassess his location. Staring off into the forest he continued walking taking in the beauty of the forest. It had a very unpleasant atmosphere in the fog layer but sun peeking through the cloud layers hovering above the forest gave it such a sight giving the forest more life than it seemed.

The trees rustled ever so gently as the wind brushed against it causing small amounts of leaves to fall like feathers onto the ground while Pokémon like Butterfree's left flew ever so gracefully just over them as if they were the guardians of the forest. It made Aero relax somewhat but such beauty could be dangerous so he kept his guard up and listened carefully as he ventured through the forest.

It would be several hours before he finally emerged from the forest noticing the fog was being lifted and the forest was becoming less dense. He soon emerged from the tree line and was enveloped by the slowly sinking sun just beyond the horizon as it was beginning its departure beyond the mountain range. He stared out into the landscape of the word he traveled gazing at the plains seeing a variety of Pokémon run across into the distance until they were just small dots to him and spotted Serenity River in the distance across the plains.

A mountain range was just positioned at the tip of the river where a great waterfall supplied the river for generations to come before the river came to halt at the bank of the sea. The mountain range also scaled out towards the sea blocking easy access to Treasure Town but thankfully work was done to build a cave that extended into the mountain before exiting on the other side. He heard rumors within his village that a great treasure hid behind the great falls but he didn't listen to such assertions as such gossip never proven true.

His search for Attar was one such example of him blindly seeking upon the mentioning of him being within the region but that didn't stop him from scouring the region using outlaw missions as a bargaining chip to find information on the known outlaw.

He was determined to find Attar and wasn't afraid to lay down his life to ensure that he never inflicted the pain he did Aero ever again. Sparking a kindle flame in himself he begun increasing his pace towards Serenity River, but his first task was to move into the cave and proceed south until he reached Serenity River and travel southwest until he was within Treasure Town. He wondered what the place was like as the word town differs from village and heard that the town was much larger than the village.

He wasn't going to allow his curiosity get the better of him though as he was just dropping in to deliver an item and acquire gear for future journeys. He frequently checked his compass when he needed to make turns or avoid a certain obstacle and nearly was challenge by an alpha Tauros crossing into its territory. Aero would've have enjoyed a challenge but he didn't want to cause any trouble as he wanted to kick his feet up somewhere and relax while munching down on food to quell his obvious hunger so he rushed away from the area trying to be as little as a threat as possible to avoid angering the Tauros anymore than it already was.

An hour passed as he reached the cave after searching for it and of course upon the first step into the cave a swarm of Zubat's rushed him, some wanting to cling to the intruder maybe to drink his blood but Aero swatted and shooed them away but at least had to put up with one every twenty steps.

 _Is there no end to them?_ He asked as he slapped another Zubat that came too close for comfort losing count of how many he seen. He used his tail as a light source to watch where he was going nearly tripping on a few Geodude's that were sound asleep on the ground.

"I see why everyone prefers the longer route," he mumbled to himself cautiously looking around for more Zubat's. It was an annoying adventure through the cave but Aero soon saw the light ahead of him alerting him that the exit was upon him. Reaching the end of the cave his eyes squinted as he came in contact with the sun. It wasn't as bright as it was before about half of it disappearing behind the land as the sun was setting but made his eyes sting slightly emerging from a dark cave with limited light to illuminate his way. He reacted by raising his arm over his head and allowed his eyes to readjust.

Once they were used to the sunlight he took in the land before noticing Serenity River was in clear view. The waterfall wasn't that far off either as he heard the roaring water crash into the river. He saw a large rock formation standing in front of the waterfall and for a second Déjà vu hit him as he swore he recognized the pillar of rock that nearly touched the waterfall. He would have thought it more over but he was pressed for time and proceeded down towards the river looking for the crossing and soon found it after thirty minutes of traveling downstream.

The crossing was a piece of land that grew over top the river making the water channel under it and flood the other side making up the rest of the river. It wasn't that large to allow colossal Pokémon such as an Onix to crawl across if one dared but was enough for the size of a Rhyhorn to cross effortlessly. There another forest he would have to move through before reaching the plains where the main road there would take him to Treasure Town. It was hard pinpointing his direction moving through because he wasn't sure if he was overshooting his direction going southwest but once he found the main road that connected west he clasped his compass within his grip and placed it into his pocket exhaling in exhaustion. Just a little longer and he would arrive at the so called 'Treasure Town' where he could finally deliver the letter and scope out the merchandise there.

He stayed left on the path searching for something that would amuse him and dared such thoughts of reading his liaisons letter, but he knew better and respected ones business. There was a change in incline so many minutes later and started to increase in volume soon become a hill that blocked his view of the sun. He could smell the sea as it hit his nostrils and the cawing of wingull's growing louder each second. He also soon heard the pleasant waves of the sea wash gently against the shore. He took note ahead of time that the sea edged Treasure Town but as he inhaled the scent he was still unable to get used to the feeling that he knew the smell in a familiar way.

There been times of course where he ventured out into the sea to Zero Island for the first time to take in the scent of the sea but this smell was different as diverse locations changed the scent. This one had the same smell but he couldn't shake the feeling that he's been here before. He shrugged off the feeling and proceeded towards the hilltop that crests over Treasure Town. Upon reaching the top he was slightly blinded by the setting sun off in the distant sea, his eyes widened when his eyes adjusted over the size and difference compared to the village he lived in.

The amount of buildings there was and the size and scale surprised him greatly. The town had at least several blocks of buildings that were mostly two stories in length while few were three and the rest one. The town's center square was also clear in the distance where Pokémon attended their daily tasks of providing and supplying the town with its basic needs and wants. The farthest side of the town was a cliff that sharpened somewhat into a point. He could also see a flag wavering there in the distance. His eyes shifted right and fell onto the long stairway that ascended to what he assumed was Wigglytuff's Guild that was obvious based off the shape of the Pokémon. Torches were being lit to illuminate the entrance to the guild and he focused his eyes on the individual trying to get a glimpse of what it looked like.

The figure disappeared before he could accurately determine what it was but saw a deep shade of blue leaving several theorizes come to mind. He then gazed towards the left of him as his hearing caught the sound of the waves brushing the beach in a peaceful motion. He swore he saw something on the beach but upon further inspection he saw nothing and stared at the beach for several minutes hoping that he would get a glimpse of what was down there but nothing came within sight. He decided to remain on task but his stomach growled hungrily and made his decision for him as he decided to find something to mow down.

Problem was he wasn't packing any money and was hoping that Magnezone lived somewhere within the town center. He should've taken the offer for Poké as of right now it seemed that it would have been a good idea and yet in his ignorance he denied the offer only seeking information.

Moving down the hill and settling down on a more flatten path he walked into an intersection where there was a sign with arrows pointing in either directions. One pointed to the guild, one pointed to the town, one pointed to the beach and the last one pointed towards him all describing the location in which one would lead too. To his left there was a small staircase leading underground but a sign was posted just above it that read 'currently under renovation' and he lost interest. There was also a well nearby which Aero didn't realize how parch he was from the great distance he covered without stopping to rest and walk towards it wanting to quell his thirst. Unfortunately the well was dried up, deprived of the liquid his throat pleaded for.

"Great, so I'm hungry and thirsty and I have no money," He grumbled kicking a nearby rock as he crossed his arms in disappointment. He turned towards the road leading to the central square and begun walking towards the town watching as the buildings got larger the closer he came. He started passing the local Pokémon which he quickly became uncomfortable being around. He entered a foreign town where there would strange Pokémon around every corner including species he never seen before. They didn't seem bothered by his presence probably used to all kinds of Pokémon coming and going but some gave him odd looks. He wanted to shoot back glares but refrained from making people paranoid that he was here to cause trouble. For right now he let them have their ways.

Aero had yet to realize that Treasure Town was the central hub for the region where everyone came too for who knows what purpose. Some came to sell their wares or come to take on contracts or maybe settle down and retire after a long life of working. He saw a bank which was in a shape of a Duskull and was shocked by the amount of currency that filled the chest. He failed to notice that he drifted towards the counter of the bank and stared at the currency. He was more concerned with why the money was out in the open than stunned by its golden appearance and didn't hear the voice at first until it spoke louder.

"Uh…sir, are you okay," the voice asked, worryingly. Aero turned to stare at a Duskull who stared back in return with one red eye.

Aero cleared his dry throat before replying back, "Yeah, I'm fine…thanks for asking."

The Duskull nodded in response and seemed to study Aero for a brief moment. "Are you here to withdrawal or…make a deposit perhaps?" Aero heard could hear the mischievous tone in his voice but couldn't determine whether it was in a good or bad way.

He thought about his next words carefully and figured if it worked he could find Magnezone and pay it off later. "Actually I was hoping I can get a loan."

The Duskull paused motionless at the word and blinked as if he was almost puzzled by the word and then resumed moving as he levitated in the air. "Do you have an account, sir?" he asked.

"No… I don't," he said getting a feeling that wasn't going to get anything out of the ghost Pokémon, which he was soon correct about.

The Duskull stirred in place and said almost pitifully, "Then I'm afraid I cannot lend you anything until you make an account with the bank. Basic fees are twenty-five Poké unless you're a registered rescue team."

Aero groaned sinking back as it became apparent that he stuck for the time being broke until he found Magnezone. Turning away from the bank he waved from the Duskull. "Thanks anyway."

"Come back anytime," the Duskull replied. Aero walked out into the middle of the street grumbling and mumbling almost wishing his liaison was here to brighten his mood. She would have been angered that he was going about with no currency on the other side of the planet. Back home currency was a rare thing because they mostly gotten they're food from the nearby areas. Spearhead was located smack dab between Oran Forest and Apple so gathering food wasn't an issue as any Pokémon could take the time and pluck berries or apples from the trees from which they sprouted.

But Aero was now in a society that he knew was built on currency. Everything had a price and he want to roam the streets begging for money. He would have to suck it up until tomorrow. He would search for Magnezone but figured if he had a chance to find him it would be better to start at the guild where he could get answers. He also wanted to gather information on Attar and wondered if the guild leader or his assistant Chatot could provide where Magnezone could not. Pulling the letter from his coat he stared at the letter in deep thought. _Better get you delivered before I forget as usual._ Tucking the letter back into his pocket he went to turn towards the guild and almost didn't hear the voice behind him.

"Watch out!" It cried out. Aero turned around wondering what the commotion was about, but as he turned to face the other way he was met by a face full of feathers. He lost his footing and fell back feeling another weight fall atop of him. He growled in annoyance at the collision and close contact and was dazed for several seconds before focusing on the red feathers stuffed in his face.

It was soft to the touch feeling way better the nesting he slept in and his body reacted warmly like it wanted to sleep in it, but unfortunately that wasn't the case as these soft feathers belonged to a different individual and that individual was in bubble. He knew the Pokémon was a flying type upon seeing the feathers, but as the individual that collided with him pushed up with her wings on either side of him; he was surprised by the appearance of the Pokémon.

It was a Pidgey without a doubt, but the coloring of it was all wrong. Usually a Pidgey was brown and white but this Pidgey was something else On top of its head is a short crest of three tufts. The center crest feathers are red and the outer two tufts are black. Angular red marking extend from behind its eyes down its cheeks. It has a short, stubby beak and feet with two toes in front and one in back. Both its beak and feet are a grayish-pink color which was the only thing that it came close to a regular Pidgey. Its short, three tails were black aside from the red middle one. From the chin down to the throat its feathers were black. The thicker feathered part of its chest was red and anything else below the stomach was coated black. The backside of it was black as well.

It groaned shaking its head as it recovered and opened its eyes to stare down at Aero with its narrow and extremely rare amethyst colored eyes. The made eye contact before its cheeks became a shade brighter in red at the situation they were and jumped off him embarrassed. "Sorry!" It quickly said with a feminine voice and took off in a rush running towards the entrance of Treasure Town.

Aero thought he had seen it all when he went on journeys and seen many shiny Pokémon; however, this Pidgey wasn't a shiny either as versions of those is of brighter gold coloring as if they were glowing. And this one out of nowhere collides with him like it was a random encounter – which it was. He lets out an exhale remaining on the ground before tilting his head to stare at the Pokémon becoming distant the farther it ran.

Normally he would have put someone in the chokehold for such drastic behavior but try as he might, he didn't show any discomfort and his body felt disturbed by the presence of soft feathering disappearing from his body. He felt his stomach turn and wonder whether it was hunger or something else telling him something. Whatever it was he was just shocked like getting hit by a Wailord using Body Slam. He was stunned by its presence and curious of whom the individual was.

Who she was…

* * *

 **Author Note:** I Hope it was adequate for you all and please point out anything that I might have overlooked. I really hate making stories that have simple errors or lack of proper detail. I also spent thirty minutes designing the Pidgey as I wanted something than a normal one and the shiny version looked like the holiest of Pidgey's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:** My planned chapters should be a chapter every week, note schedules could delay work.

 **Chapter 2:**

 **All because of a letter**

Aero rubbed his head as he ascended the stairway to Wigglytuff's Guild still thinking about the rare colored Pidgey he encountered earlier. It was an odd sight as he never thought a Pokémon could be such an extraordinary color and it puzzled him with great interest. He wanted to search for the Pokémon and ask her how she gained such features. He ran her body through his mind also wondered about her amethyst eyes which were something else that was rare to one's sight.

He didn't know all the Pokémon out there in the world, but he knew enough about Pidgey's that the purple eyes were a rarity with the species. A Pokémon could be born with different colored eyes depending the family passing of genes to its offspring, but this rare occasion had to be something else.

Aero notice he was slowly getting geekier by the second thinking about the Pokémon and straightened up his act. He was getting ahead of himself as there could've been several reasons for the Pokémon appearance and he should be more concerned about his mission. He was getting sidetracked and figured that exotic Pokémon lived here.

Perhaps there was more to the Pokémon world then he realized and lacked more knowledge that he had. He knew one thing that bothered his mind somewhat, the exotic Pidgey he came across was gone and he had no idea where she went as she took off at lightning speed. His mind dwelled on the thought of meeting the Pokémon, but he shrugged it off as he had to deliver the letter.

The sun was also descending at a rapid pace as well allowing darkness to consume the earth. Aero's tail allowed him to watch his step along with the torches that were evenly spaced between each other on either side of him as he climbed the stairs. He noticed he was getting closer to the top where torches burned brighter with two large bowls allowing the entire ground floor to be lit in its orange and yellow glow. Three large wooden spikes tied together sat on either side of the top of the staircase several feet away from the distinctive orange and red colored flags that fluttered gently against the wind.

Aero nearly thought the wooden grate in front of him was a pitfall trap from previous encounters in dungeons he's been in but still wondered what the grate was for. He avoided it, walking around it only to find that a metal grate gate denied him access from entry. He was dumbstruck at the size of the tent wondering how a guild was able to fit in such small confinement.

He also wondered where everyone was at as well. He narrowed his eyes at a ladder leading underground inside of it, illuminated by a faint glow of light that escape from the hole. Aero grabbed the metal bars and shook it slightly checking to see if it was secured, hoping that he wasn't locked out. I didn't budge at all and Aero let out a sigh noticing how terrible his day has been going.

 _They cannot be closed; I'm so close to delivering this stupid letter._ He swore under his breath and smashed his claws against the metal in frustration, ignoring the pain that stung upon contact with the hard surface.

"Hello… is anybody in there!?" He yelled out hoping that someone was roaming around to hear his voice. Nobody did and Aero growled before turning away from the gate and glared at it wondering if he would be able to slip under the tent itself. He didn't want to break in unannounced but there weren't many options for him to go on about. He walked over to one of the tent coverings and attempted to lift it but was surprised when his movements were stopped by an invisible wall. "Barrier…" he whispered to himself, studying that wall as it reacted to his touch becoming visible upon contact with its pinkish appearance.

Aero could tell the guild was serious when it came to security and safety of its inhabitants if they used psychic moves to protect the entrance. He also wondered if the gate was the same way, as all he felt were the cold bars and not the barrier that prevented him from meddling with the enclosure. But more importantly he needed to figure out a way to contact the personnel to let him inside. "There's got to be way in," he grumbled. He took several minutes to think of way to breach the barrier, not wanting to use pure force to blast his way in to deliver a letter since it was such a minor task, but if ppl were to notice someone trying to breach the safety of their haven someone would surely react to this and investigate the cause of the disturbance.

Aero shrugged to himself not wanting to wait any longer and made some distance from him and the shield protected gate. He would strike the shield enough to see if someone would become drawn to it and if not would attempt to break the barrier. Thinking he was a fair distance away, Aero began building up the fire within him to unleash a flamethrower attack, fire spewing from the inside of his mouth but before he could unleash his attack his head started throbbing severely. He quickly ceased his attack and clenched his head with his paws unable to bear the random pain.

 _What in the wor-_ He didn't finish his sentence as the pain grew exceptionally and a sudden brief flash of light consumed his eyes causing him to flinch. Seconds later he slowly peered his eyes open to find nothing has happened and the pain from his head gone. He left out a sigh of relief, but it was soon short lived as he took notice the sky was replaced by a blue hue instead of the yellowish-red that engulfed it previously. The torches were no longer lit, and Treasure Town sounded livelier than ever. It was afternoon and Aero seemed more confused than ever. It was just evening mere seconds ago and now its afternoon as if time never escalated. "This can't be real" Aero said breathless. "Am I… hallucinating?" Aero shook off that thought and took the time to meditate to see if this was a trick or illusion. Perhaps a defense mechanism of the barrier?

Aero detected nothing wrong with the current world he was in, everything just felt… exactly as it should be. Suddenly he began hearing voices below him and heard the small tapping of stone. Turning to face the source of the noise Aero watched as a Chikorita who wore wearing a pink scarf around her neck reach the top of the stairs gasping for air. She was exhausted for unknown reasons, perhaps due to running up the long length of stairs. She dropped onto her stomach and exhaled slowly almost seeing relieved. "Finally!" she cried using most of her breath to voice the word. She begun a series of leg stretches to loosen her body up and then yawned obnoxiously.

Aero just watched from a distance staying quiet as he couldn't think of anything to say, noticing another figure appearing from below the stairway which surprised him. Emerging from the stairway was a Charmander like him and for a split second he could of swore he was looking at mirror as the Charmander looked like him. The only difference between them was they're clothing as the Charmander only wore a scarf like the Chikorita except it was blue colored. He quickly shook off the thought as he knew that every other Pokémon out there of the same species looked the same unless there were distinctive gender differences such as Pulse and Minun or the different coloring of the Kecleon brothers. Aside from shiny Pokémon which were born due to a minor change in genetic coding were one of the few kinds in the world that was awe-inspiring too look at, one such being the Pidgey he sawed earlier.

It that were the case though, him and the Charmander looking the same, why did it feel like it was him? It poked his thought for a bit as looked at the apparent young Pokémon given that they showed to have a childish nature. The Charmander gasped for air and used his knees as support as he rested himself. "Jeez… that was… a long run…" the Charmander said short of breath. Aero wondered why they were in such a rush, but remembered he had better things to do. It did creep on him that the duo were possible explorers for the guild as he took notice of the explorer bag one was carrying.

He was concerned with the guild allowing such young Pokémon to be such explorers given that being an explorer is such a dangerous task in the current world, but then again, he was young too and that didn't stop him from becoming what he is now though he wouldn't call himself an explorer. He cleared his throat attempting to gain they're attention but to his own dismay they ignored him, probably unable to hear him with the amount of noise they are making with they're breathing. "Excuse me." he said, failing to receive they're attention. He raised his voice even louder, but it was like he was a brick wall to them. Frustrated Aero approached the duo as they begun moving towards the gate talking to each other not even looking in the direction of him. "Can u both at least acknowledge me?" he growled.

Reaching out to stop the Charmander in his tracks Aero saw his hand pass through the body of the Charmander and eventually soon his entire body passed through the Pokémon as if it were a spirit. Aero froze as the sudden event and glanced back the two Pokémon none of them being affected by what just occurred. At this point logical reasons for this occurrence melted away from Aero as this was something that he never experienced.

He took a good moment to look at himself wondering if the barrier some how killed him or if he was thrown into some sort of trance. And even if were dead or under some sort of spell why is he seeing these two Pokémon. Why is the time of the day afternoon and not evening? Confusion enveloped the young Pokémon unable to find answer by just pure guessing and looked at the duo again. He took note of them standing over the grate that he avoided and suddenly heard a voice out of nowhere. Searching for the source of the voice as the duo Pokémon were not the ones who uttered it, his eyes soon tracked itself back onto the grate itself when the voice began again this time with another voice.

"Pokémon detected, Pokémon detected!" it cried out.

"Whose footprint, whose footprint?!" the other voice responded.

"The footprint… the footprint is" The voice stopped for a moment, then began again. "One footprint is a Chikorita's, so the other must be Razen's. The footprint is Razen and Aroura!" The voice finally concluded. There wasn't a moment hesitation as the gate to the tent began to grind in gear and rise from the ground to the top where only the teeth of the gate remained visible. The Pokémon duo made they're way into the tent to descend to the lower levels.

Aero watched in silence at the display, finally realizing what the grate was for. It was used to detect a Pokémon footprint and describe what kind it was to whoever controlled the gate controls. However, he failed to see the defensive use of it as how can you tell that someone is a threat by just looking at, they're feet, but nonetheless the sentry seemed to recognize the footprints of the two young ones yet had trouble with the Charmander's footprint. Perhaps the sentry guard was not familiar with the Pokémon's footprint or maybe he was just new on the job. Another key information he uncovered was the duo's name.

The Charmander being Razen and the Chikorita being Aroura. They struck interest in him as they had names that wasn't based on the species like him. There have been too many times he came across several Pokémon of the same species and all went by what they were called. That made it hard to communicate with certain individuals. Maybe in the future the world will finally come around and have the sense to call themselves different names. He knows everyone in Spearhead village have adapted to giving themselves they're own name… well he thinks everyone has a nickname for themselves.

Aero stared at the duo one last time thinking of they're names wondering what made them have names, not that he was complaining, it just made him curious and interested. Before the young Charmander walked into the tent entrance he stopped dead in his tracks and turned his head to look back at where Aero was standing. This made Aero feel like he was visible to them but the words that came out of the Charmander made him question the reality he was in.

"What's wrong?" asked Aroura.

Razen stared off in the distance and scanned the area seconds after before answering his partners question. "Nothing… it just feels like someone watching us is all…"

Aroura was surprised at his response and started looking around as well but frowned as she saw nothing. "I think your just imagining it." She said.

Razen was quiet for a moment before sighing and turned back around towards the tent. "Yeah guess your right, probably just tired from today's tasks." He gave a yawn and stretched his arms out.

Aroura smiled and motioned him to follow her. "Come on looks go relax for a bit once we receive our rewards," she suggested. Razen nodded and followed suit as they begun to descend into the Guild. Aero felt a shiver creep up his spine wondering if he was able to sense his presence which reflected his question of where he was. It was obvious that he is in the exact same place as he was before, but Pokémon just don't go through each other and the sun just doesn't magically return to noon. Aero could question all he wanted but he knew he wasn't going to get an answer anytime soon. What mattered most right now was finding a way to escape the dimension he was in.

He heard the clanking of the gate soon closing and crash to a halt as it struck rock bottom. Aero realized he missed his chance to enter the Guild, but what good does it if he can't talk to anyone, let alone actually be able to physically touch them. He grumbled to himself for a moment before feeling a sharp whistle blow into his ear causing his head to throb again under a great deal of pain. The light came back once more to envelope him.

…All was quiet… just a breeze in the wind… and the sound of Kricketune's beginning to envelope the soon to be night sunset. Aero opened his eyes slowly feeling the throbbing pain disappear. He rubbed his head attempting to soothe what pain remained and began to look around.

He was back in the world of reality as everything was as it should be. He breathed a sign of relief and rubbed his face feeling exhausted by what just occurred. Nothing but questions flooded his mind as to find some sort of reason of the experience he just had. Some sort of vision perhaps? A capture of future or past events? Or was it all just in his head and was some sort of effect from the barrier he touched? He hissed in frustration at the lack of answers as wherever he went there was always one, but this was something beyond his capabilities and was more phenomenal than anything he ever encountered.

Something like this he would rarely find on his journeys aside from ghost type Pokémon giving him hallucinations, but this was something on a different level entirely and why of all the times it could have occurred, happen right now. Was there something special about this town, this Guild? Was it tied to the duo he saw within it? Question after question after question just kept coming and Aero was getting tired of processing of it. "Lets just deliver this damn letter" he hissed. Turning to the grate he seen within the vision knowing that was his way of getting entry, he took several steps forward and stood smack dab in the middle.

"Pokémon detected, Pokémon detected!" the voice rang out. Aero started down into the grate seeing only pitch-black darkness unable to see anything curious to see what Pokémon was posted down in the ground. He raised his coat just enough for whatever was left of the sun to catch his figure and form his feet. There was some sort of commotion below for several moments, but Aero paid no attention to what was happening below him. Thinking he was able to finally deliver the letter at last was soon shot down as the sentry yelled out from below. "Sorry sir but we just begun closing operations for the guild. You will have to come tomorrow."

Aero bit his mouth and then yelled back at the Pokémon below, "I cannot wait until tomorrow I have a very important letter to deliver to Chatot!"

There was silence for several moments and then a second voice sounded off which was louder than it needed to be. "We cannot accept anyone at this time, we are closed, if its just a letter then it can wait until tomorrow. Come bright and early to be the first person seen, goodnight sir!"

Aero growled under his breath and then countered back, "Can you at least take the letter then and deliver to him personally?!" Aero pulled the letter from his satchel ready to drop the letter into the dark descent. He didn't care if he had to walk back to Spearhead Village throughout the night, he just didn't want to wait an entire night to complete such a trivial task. The sentries didn't respond after several quiet moments passed and Aero gritted his teeth together angered about the current situation. _You got to be kidding me!_

So close and yet so far, he failed to deliver the letter within today and thought to himself that he should've went straight to the Guild when he had the chance. He hammered his lack of priority and just as he thought things couldn't have gotten any worse the wind picked up and as if it had slick hands stole the letter from his grasp. It blew onto the grate getting caught onto the wooden bars and Aero reacted swiftly but wasn't quick enough. The letter blew into the grate and slowly descended downwards. _Just my luck!_ Aero said to himself. The letter disappeared into an abyss of darkness leaving no trace that it ever existed.

Now that not only he didn't deliver the letter, he had lost it. _First some random vision and now this, is my luck really that bad?_ Aero just stared in the darkness remaining motionless trying to control his anger. He stood up and decided to take matters into his own hands. "They have a barrier set up on the main gate and yet there is no defense here," he told himself. He extended his arms out and several seconds later his small claws glowed and grew exceptionally large and very sharp. "This is probably illegal… but they can bill me later… because there is no way I'm losing that letter, especially with the amount of stuff I been through today." Using Dragon Claw, Aero sliced the wooden grate in several sections and felt the support give in.

He fell down the hole unsure of how far the drop but spat an ember down the tunnel not realizing that the ground was closer than he thought. Ground coming closer every second Aero dug his claws into the side of the wall listening to rock crack and collapse under extreme pressure and since Aero barely weighed anything his decent slowed quickly. Something in the corner of his eyes caught his attention and saw the letter laying at the bottom of the abyss. Leaping off the wall and somersaulting the rest of the way down Aero landed just before the letter and swiped it back into his hands. Wooden pieces of the grate crashed nearby making Aero dodge a few to avoid a nasty headache from the falling debris.

Once he was in the clear he stowed the letter back into his satchel and dusted himself off. A light soon consumed him, and he looked up to see that the moon has taken its rightful place in the sky. It lit the entire hole up but as for the tunnel that remained before him was dark and disturbing to look at. He was surprised they didn't have torches in place along the walls to guide themselves but guess one of the was maybe a fire type.

He gave a sigh and looked down the tunnel. "I'm just always asking for trouble… and if she would ever find out she would kill me for busting into the Guild, but if everything works out, maybe I'll be forgiven." Despite everything that happened today, whether it be Exotic Pokémon crashing into him, crazy brain-killing headaches with a side of hallucinations and breaking into a Guild with a great reputation just to deliver a simple letter, he thinks nothing far war than what already happened to him can escalate beyond that. _This letter better be worth it…_ he thought to himself.

He started walking into the tunnel letting his tail light his way soon becoming a faint glow in the distance from where the moon shines until it looked like it was just a matchstick in the darkness.

 **Author Note:** RIP Aero, just ruining his day… letter better be important :P **Important:** Also i will be providing a link to my **twitter** so i can post alerts of when i'm starting a new chapter, when its halfway done, and when i'm about to post it. I can also let you know if i'm busy and the chapter will be delayed. You will find the link in my profile and whether you follow me or not is up to you. For me its just a easier way of letting you know whats up instead of posting in the comment section. Thank you.


End file.
